Bajo presión
by Shaksis
Summary: Él está convencido de que ella jamás será suya. Pero quizá, solo quizá, se equivoque. Porque, a veces, un solo momento de vulnerabilidad basta para unir a dos personas. Y una vez que Booth ha perdido el control, no va a permitirle que vuelva a alejarse. One-shot.


**BAJO PRESIÓN.**

Él está convencido de que ella jamás suya. Pero quizá, solo quizá, no tiene tanta razón como piensa. Porque, a veces, un solo momento de vulnerabilidad basta para unir a dos personas. Y una vez que Booth ha perdido el control, no va a permitir que la mujer de sus sueños vuelva a alejarse.

**One-shot.**

-¡Huesos!

-Ah, Booth. –Brennan apenas levantó la mirada de los restos que estaba observando en el microscopio. –He encontrado una pequeña depresión en la clavícula. No sé si se trata de una anomalía ósea, o de algún tipo de daño causado por un arma. Le he pedido a Ángela qu…

-Huesos, deja eso. –El agente se acercó a ella, apartándola del esqueleto.

-Pero, Booth…

-Olvídalo, te vas a casa.

La doctora abrió la boca para protestar pero Booth negó con la cabeza.

-Llevas casi dos días sin dormir, apenas has comido. Tienes que descansar. Nos vamos. Ya.

-Puedo seguir. Sé que cuando trabajo puedo perder la noción del tiempo, pero estoy bien. Fuiste tú quien dijo que era de máxima importancia obtener todas las pruebas que pudiéramos para demostrar que Cavanough lo hizo. El juicio es pasado mañana.

-Tenemos evidencias suficientes. No creo que el jurado lo declare inocente después de haber encontrado su ADN bajo las uñas de la víctima.

-Tuvieron una fuerte discusión antes de que ella muriera, él la golpeó. Eso no significa que él sea el asesino. Ella trataría de defenderse y lo arañaría. Puede que después de que se separaran…

-¿Hipótesis, Huesos? –Booth arqueó las cejas.

-Lo siento. –murmuró la antropóloga con fiereza tras una pausa. –No volverá a pasar. Me remitiré a los hechos de aquí en adelante.

-Necesitas descansar. Ángela está trabajando en la escena del crimen y la marca esa que has encontrado. Tenemos la causa de la muerte y Hodgins está terminando de analizar las partículas. No hay nada más que tú puedas hacer.

-Siempre hay más. Los huesos siempre dicen algo más.

Booth suspiró.

-En ese caso, podrás volver mañana por la mañana a revisarlos. Ahora te llevaré a casa. Escucha, Brennan. –añadió al ver que ella empezaba a negarse. –Tú ya has hecho tu parte, ahora deja trabajar a los demás. Acabo de ver a Hodgins, estás presionándolo demasiado. Vete a casa y dale un poco de tiempo.

Hubo una larga pausa, tanto, que Booth pensó que ella iba a echarlo a patadas del laboratorio. Finalmente, Brennan pareció rendirse.

-Está bien, lo siento. –susurró mientras se alejaba de la mesa de autopsias al tiempo que se quitaba la bata. Booth la siguió hasta su despacho, donde ella dejó la prenda y cogió su bolso. –Reconozco que he estado un poco exigente.

-¿Un poco? –La doctora no pareció percatarse del tono irónico en la voz de su compañero.

-Sí, un poco. Como la mejor antropóloga forense del estado, mi equipo debe estar a la altura. No podemos permitir que ese asesino escape como la última vez, pero quizá los he presionado demasiado.

Brennan se alejó rápidamente, con Booth tras ella. Ambos salieron del Jeffersonian y se encaminaron hacia el coche de la doctora.

El agente la observaba pensativo. Sabía que Brennan había estado muy nerviosa en los últimos días y no le gustaba la idea de presionarla, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Así que, cuando ella se metió en el coche, él la imitó, situándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió ella. Booth no pudo menos que sonreír ante su tono ofendido.

-Me aseguro que de vas realmente a casa. Vamos, arranca. Y no te quejes demasiado, hoy por lo menos puedes conducir. –Su sonrisa se desvaneció ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió la mujer. –Solo era una broma, Huesos.

Ella no respondió y puso el coche en marcha. Durante los siguientes diez minutos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Booth se decidió a hablar.

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti.

-¿El qué?

-Este caso… Yo… Me gustaría ayudarte.

-Soy una profesional altamente cualificada. Soy inteligente. Soy increíblemente inteligente, Booth. ¿Por qué iba a ser difícil este caso? Admito que Cavanough es cuidadoso, pero me parece que estás tú teniendo más problemas que yo. No has sacado nada en claro en los interrogatorios mientras que yo…

-Huesos. –la interrumpió el hombre. –Sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a eso.

Un nuevo silencio.

-Este es el segundo caso en el que tienes que trabajar con… los restos… de alguien a quien conociste. La segunda vez que tienes que colaborar para atrapar al asesino de una persona a la que querías. Sé que este caso te recuerda a… al de tu madre. Y también sé lo mal que lo pasaste aquella vez y lo mal que lo estás pasando ahora. Estás bajo mucha presión y te estás exigiendo a ti misma demasiado. –Aunque fue casi imperceptible, Booth pudo notar como los nudillos de Brennan se volvieron ligeramente blancos al apretar con fuerza el volante. –No voy a obligarte a que hables conmigo. Pero me gustaría que contaras conmigo de vez en cuando. Sé que no puedo exigirte que vengas a mí cada vez que necesites ayuda, pero… quisiera que alguna vez fueras capaz de verme como algo más que un compañero de trabajo. Que confiaras en mí, Huesos. –la voz de Booth se fue haciendo más baja conforme hablaba, tanto que hasta dudó de que ella hubiera sido capaz de oírle, hasta que la oyó musitar un suave "gracias, Booth", que le hizo cerrar los ojos ante su tono. Pocas veces antes Booth la había visto tan triste y vulnerable. Por un momento deseó volverse hacia ella, obligarla a frenar el coche para poder abrazarla y permitir que ella se desahogara en su pecho mientras él secaba sus lágrimas para después besarla. Pero tan pronto como el pensamiento llegó, lo desechó. Brennan nunca lo querría cerca de esa forma. Así que él solo se mordió los labios y se recostó en el asiento, volviendo el rostro hacia la ventanilla para no tener que mirarla.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron a casa de la antropóloga. -¿Por qué no subes? –preguntó la mujer cuando los dos bajaron del coche. –Quiero decir, estás aquí por tu manía de querer cuidarme, sin coche y tu casa queda bastante lejos. –se apresuró a explicar al ver la mirada interrogante que le dirigió su compañero.

-Pensaba coger un taxi. –Se negaba a ser una molestia para ella. Solo alzó la mano en un gesto de despedida y se volvió para alejarse de Brennan.

-¡Booth! –Cuando escuchó la voz de la antropóloga se encontraba casi a una veintena de metros, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Al principio, creyó que estaba teniendo una alucinación cuando sintió los brazos de Brennan cerrándose alrededor de su cintura. –Por favor, Booth… No te vayas… No…

El agente se dio la vuelta lentamente entre sus brazos hasta que quedó frente a ella. La miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente al percatarse de que estaban húmedos.

Se quedaron así unos segundos eternos, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Entonces, Brennan se apartó de golpe.

-Perdóname. No sé qué me ha pasado. Mis disculpas, no pretendía incomodarte. Será mejor que te vayas.

Esta vez fue ella quien se dio la vuelta y él quien la abrazó, deteniéndola al cogerla suavemente por la muñeca para acercarla a su pecho. Dio gracias en silencio porque Brennan fuera una absoluta negada para las relaciones interpersonales. De otro modo, jamás hubiera confundido su expresión de pura preocupación y amor con la de molestia.

-No me has incomodado. Jamás, Huesos, ¿me oyes? Jamás podrías.

-No me contestabas.

-No sabía que decir. –susurró en su oído. –Nunca me habías dejado… Nunca te habías acercado a mí de esta manera.

-No sé qué me pasó. –repitió ella. –No sé qué me pasa, -se corrigió, -pero no quiero estar sola.

-No voy a dejarte sola. Ya lo sabes. Siempre que me necesites… Voy a estar ahí, Huesos. Solo confía en mí.

-Confío en ti, Booth. No soy tan fría como todos asumís… Yo te necesito. Y, créeme, si supiera cómo demostrar lo que siento, lo haría. Eso lo haría todo más fácil, pero no puedo, no sé cómo.

-No tienes que hacerlo. No tienes que hacer nada, Huesos. Tú… eres como eres y te quier… queremos así. –Se corrigió en el último momento y, por una vez, ella no pareció darse cuenta. –Nunca te pediríamos que cambiaras. Eres como eres. Eres única. Y eso no es malo.

-Gracias, Booth. –Brennan enterró la nariz en su cuello y el agente no pudo menos que sonreír. Puede que nunca pudiera llegar a tenerla, pero se conformaba con estar a su lado. Tenía que reconocer que todas las veces que había defendido frente a ella la idea de buscar a alguien que lo quisiera para casarse y tener una familia, no eran más que una mera excusa. Por más que lo intentara, él jamás encontraría a nadie porque para él Brennan era la única. Y, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, toda su vida giraba a su alrededor.

-Brenn… -acarició su cabello con los labios. –Realmente me gustaría subir.

Ella se apartó de él con una pequeña sonrisa y sin decir una palabra más, ambos se encaminaron hacia el edificio.

-¿Sigues sin tele? –preguntó Booth una vez arriba. –No. Mejor no me lo digas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Deberías comprarte una nueva, Huesos. Ver algún reality, películas… Ya sabes, hacer cosas normales.

-La televisión está sobrevalorada. A nivel antropológico, en la cultura actual…

-Brennan, no empieces. –Booth le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. -Voy a preparar algo de cena mientras tú te cambias.

El agente se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a rebuscar en cada una de las estanterías y alacenas de la sala, tratando de decidir qué prepararle. Finalmente se decidió por unos fideos que, aunque algo simples, eran fáciles y rápidos de cocinar y le aportarían a la doctora la energía que tanto necesitaba.

Cuanto terminó de preparar la comida, la colocó junto con los cubiertos, servilletas y un vaso en una bandeja.

-¡Huesos! –Booth se acercó a la puerta esperando que ella le respondiera para preguntarle qué era lo que quería beber. Cuando ella no dijo nada se encogió de hombros pensando que estaría dándose una ducha. Para no molestarla se decidió a tomar una lata cerveza de la nevera y llenó el vaso de agua. Que eligiera cuando estuviera cenando. Cogió también una manzana y la colocó junto al plato. No sabía si pelarla o no, pero decidió que podría hacerlo en la habitación si resultaba que ella así lo quería.

Con la bandeja en las manos fue hasta la habitación de Brennan y tras llamar suavemente a la puerta, entró sin haber obtenido respuesta.

Por un instante su corazón pareció detenerse. Brennan estaba tumbada en su cama, dormida. El cabello húmedo, extendido sobre la almohada, su cuerpo cubierto solo por un fino camisón de seda color negro que no alcanzaba a cubrirla más allá de la mitad del muslo.

Booth tragó saliva con fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle descontroladamente y él tuvo que dejar la bandeja sobre la cómoda. Sin hacer ruido se arrodilló junto a la cama y alzó la mano hacia su compañera. Deseaba acariciar su piel, quería poder besarla, abrazarla… hacer que suspirara por él, que su nombre escapara de sus labios entre gemidos de placer.

La mano del agente se detuvo en la mejilla de su compañera, recorriendo con delicadeza la tersa piel.

Brennan movió inconscientemente el rostro, buscando la caricia del agente. El roce y el calor del cuerpo de Booth despertaron a la doctora, que durante unos segundos pestañeó confundida, tratando de recordar dónde se encontraba y por qué él estaba allí. Lentamente se incorporó en la cama, aún sin que Booth apartara la mano de su rostro, lo que a ella no le importó lo más mínimo.

Los ojos del hombre se deslizaron por las piernas desnudas de Brennan, que el camisón apenas tapaba. La recorrió con la mirada una y otra vez. Pequeñas gotas de agua procedentes del pelo aún mojado por la ducha que había tomado se deslizaban por su cuello y él sintió el impulso de limpiarlas con sus labios.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y el deseo fue más que evidente en la de Booth. Su cuerpo se calentaba por momentos y la sangre parecía no circular con corrección, impidiéndole formar pensamientos coherente, y dirigiéndose hacia cierta parte de su anatomía que comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias.

Brennan lo notó e involuntariamente su cuerpo se acercó más al de Booth mientras ella se mordía los labios. Un suspiro salió de su boca cuando la mano del agente resbaló desde su rostro, acariciando en apenas un roce de sus yemas el cuello de Brennan, bajando por su brazo, dejando a su paso un rastro ardiente.

-Mierda, Huesos. –El susurro de Booth, que casi no llegó a oídos de la antropóloga, no la preparó para lo que sucedió a continuación.

Ella también lo deseaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, perdió el control. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo la atrajo aún más hacia él, al tiempo que buscaba su boca. Sus labios se unieron con brusquedad y ambos se estremecieron al sentir por fin tan anhelado contacto. Booth enredó su mano derecha en el cabello de Brennan, profundizando el beso, y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de la antropóloga, haciéndola caer de la cama.

Brennan jadeó sorprendida al verse sobre Booth. Trató de incorporarse pero los brazos de su compañero se lo impidieron al ceñirse con fuerza alrededor de su torso. El agente la obligó a sentarse sobre él, sosteniéndola con algo de rudeza.

-Esta vez no. No, Huesos. No voy a dejar que te alejes otra vez.

Buscó su boca con fuerza antes de que ella pudiera protestar. Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad y en respuesta ella abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de Booth se deslizara en su interior.

El aliento cálido de Booth chocaba contra sus labios, su lengua acariciaba la suya y los dedos del agente subían lentamente por sus muslos, llegando casi al borde de su ropa interior. Brennan apenas era capaz de elaborar un pensamiento coherente. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con ese momento pero, a fin de cuentas, Booth era Booth y ella… Bueno, ella dudaba que a la larga las cosas pudieran llegar a funcionar entre ellos; Booth nunca renunciaría al matrimonio. Una parte de ella quería apartarse de su compañero, terminar ahora con el dolor que ambos acabarían sintiendo si no se detenían en ese preciso momento. Pero otra parte, quizá incluso más fuerte que la primera, quería seguir adelante. Quería besar a Booth hasta perder el aliento, hacer el amor con él. Esa parte de ella pensaba que si estaba a su lado, todo iría bien. Que no habría nada de lo que preocuparse. Que juntos podrían superarlo todo.

-No te imaginas cuánto te quiero, Huesos… Temperance…. –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la voz de Booth.

-¿Me… me quieres?

-Te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada. –Volvió a besarla. Un beso corto, rápido. –Sé que sigues sin creer que lo nuestro vaya a funcionar. Pero… Huesos, lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Ya todo lo demás no me importa. Prometo que no te presionaré. Nos lo tomaremos con calma, ¿vale, Huesos? Pero no vuelvas a dejarme solo. Por favor.

-No… Yo… -Brennan tomó aire con nerviosismo. –No lo haré, Booth. Me gustaría mucho quedarme a tu lado.

Booth sonrió. Realmente, Brennan pudo decir que parecía exultante de felicidad. Nunca antes lo había visto así y se sintió orgullosa al saber que ella era el motivo. Tomó el rostro de Booth entre sus manos y fue ella quien lo besó esta vez. Decidió que dejarían para más adelante las preocupaciones. Como él había dicho irían despacio, juntos.

Las manos de Booth recorrieron su cuerpo bajo la tela de seda, deslizándola hacia arriba. La piel de Brennan se erizó al sentir la ardiente mirada de su compañero sobre su ahora prácticamente desnudo cuerpo.

Booth retiró la última prenda que cubría a Brennan, rozando a su paso los muslos de la mujer, que dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella se dejó hacer sin protestar, pero cuando Booth hubo acabado de desnudarla e intentó acomodarla sobre el suelo al tiempo que llevaba una mano a los botones de su camisa, ella se lo impidió, permaneciendo a horcajadas sobre él.

-Quiero hacerlo yo. -murmuró tirando de la corbata del hombre para acercarlo más a ella. A duras penas consiguió quitarla y luego se entretuvo en los botones, sin dejar de besar al agente. Cuando por fin logró deshacerse de la prenda, la tiró al suelo y sus ojos se detuvieron en el musculoso pecho de Booth. No es que nunca antes lo hubiera visto en ese estado, sin camisa, pero sí que era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de ello.

Booth suspiraba sintiendo los ágiles y finos dedos de Brennan en su pecho. Si con solo unas caricias era capaz de dejarlo en ese estado, no podía ni imaginar lo que sería estar dentro de ella. Los labios de su compañera en su cuello, succionando su piel con delicadeza y sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros, en sus pectorales, en sus bíceps, su estómago. Deslizándose más abajo, retirando el cinturón y desabrochando sus pantalones. No pudo evitar que un suave gemido escapara de sus labios al sentir finalmente libre su erección. Sin embargo, antes de que Brannan continuase con lo que estaba haciendo, le retiró la mano e hizo que se volviera a apoyar sobre sus hombros.

-¿Booth, qué…? –su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un beso de su compañero.

-Me toca a mí, Huesos.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, la obligó incorporarse un poco. Sus labios se deslizaron por el cuello de Brennan hasta llegar a sus senos, que ahora quedaban a la altura perfecta para Booth. El agente podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Brennan y notaba su corazón acelerado bajo la palma de la mano. Sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que planeaba hacerla disfrutar. Atrapó entre sus dientes con sumo cuidado uno de los pezones de Brennan, a lo que ella trató de reprimir un gemido. Cuando sintió que sus piernas temblaban, la sujetó más fuerte con la mano que mantenía en su cadera. La otra bajó lentamente desde su pecho, mientras él seguía entretenido lamiendo la piel de su antropóloga, hasta llegar a su sexo. Suspiró escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su compañera al notar su calor y humedad. Lentamente, cuidando de no lastimarla, introdujo dos dedos en su interior, entrando y saliendo con calma, siguiendo el ritmo junto a las caderas de Brennan. Añadió un tercer dedo y la velocidad se incrementó. Los gemidos de la doctora y el sexy movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el suyo estaban a punto de hacerle perder el control. Quería tumbarla en el suelo bajo él y hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiera moverse.

-B… ¡Booth! –el orgasmo de Brennan llegó de improviso y una vez pasó, ella se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el agente, agotada, que la recibió con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Salió de su interior y volvió a acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, besando su piel ardiente. No había un solo rincón de ella que no estuviera dispuesto a atender, que no quisiera conocer.

La obligó a levantarse de encima de él y después hizo que se acomodara sobre la alfombra. Durante un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá ella estaría demasiado incómoda allí, que quizá el suelo era demasiado duro. Durante un segundo pensó en cogerla en brazos y volver a meterla en la cama, para no dejarla salir de allí en días.

Pero entonces Brennan rodeó la cintura de Booth con sus piernas y alzó la cadera hacia él. Tenía la boca entreabierta en busca de aire, jadeaba con fuerza.

Todo pensamiento coherente que Booth tenía en mente desapareció. En un instante estaba sobre ella y los pantalones y los bóxers se habían esfumado. Buscó sus labios y la besó, esta vez muy suavemente.

-Te quiero. –Brennan quiso responderle, pero solo un gemido salió de su garganta cuando Booth la penetró con un solo movimiento.

Esperó un momento hasta que Brennan se hubo acostumbrado a él y cuando sintió que ella estaba lista, comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio, para acabar aumentando el ritmo.

Las uñas de Brennan se clavaban en su espalda, sus piernas, que estaban nuevamente alrededor de sus caderas, lo atraían hacia ella. En medio de su placentero delirio, Booth no pudo más que maravillarse. Ella era increíble, después de todo. Estaba tan hermosa, tan sexy. Y era suya. Sonrío mientras volvía a besarla. Podía jurar sin lugar a dudas que este era el momento más feliz de su vida. La mujer que amaba, que siempre había amado, estaba bajo él, gimiendo su nombre, rogando por sus besos. Y él solo quería complacerla, tal y como ella estaba haciendo con él.

La intensidad de las caricias aumentó, los cuerpos parecieron arder y las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

-Huesos…

El segundo orgasmo de la noche de Brennan le hizo estremecer. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de él deliciosamente, haciéndole derretirse de placer. Con un grito ronco alcanzó su propio clímax, aún mirándola a los ojos, gimiendo su nombre.

Después se acomodó a su lado, en el suelo, haciendo que ella apoyase la cabeza en su brazo para que estuviera más cómoda. La abrazó con fuerza, aún sin salir de su interior, y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, acariciando su hombro con ternura.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que bien. –el rostro de Booth se iluminó con la respuesta de la antropóloga. -¿Y tú?

-¿Bromeas? –Besó su nariz, su frente y finalmente sus labios mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa. –Nunca había estado mejor. Ya te lo he dicho, Huesos. Solo quiero estar contigo. –Otro beso. –Ven. –Booth pasó un brazo por la espalda de Brennan y otro por sus piernas, incorporándose con ella entre sus brazos. La dejó en la cama y se acostó a su lado nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Booth con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En aquella vez que te describí las características de macho alfa que poseías. –Brennan hizo una pausa mientras la sonrisa de Booth se extendía y su mano se deslizaba por la piel desnuda de su cadera. –Debería añadir también la de "dominante".

-¿Solo "deberías"?

-Sí. Si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que aprender a controlarlo.

Booth frunció el ceño.

-¿No te gusta la idea?

El agente resopló.

-Supongo que, aún así, encontraré la manera de reprimirme. Y si me enseñaras alguna de las ventajas de hacerlo… Sería más fácil, ¿no crees?

Brennan sonrió y con un movimiento increíblemente rápido se subió sobre sus caderas, comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-¿Pensabas en algo como esto?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suave suspiro que hizo que la sonrisa de la antropóloga se ensanchase.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? ¿Lo de que no quería estar sola? –Él asintió levemente. -No era del todo cierto. Lo que no quería… era estar sin ti. –Una pequeña pausa.- Yo… También te quiero, Booth.

El agente hizo que Brennan se apartase de su pecho para poder mirarla a los ojos al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con ternura, queriendo demostrarle con ese sencillo gesto todo su amor. Su rostro resplandecía de felicidad.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello, dio gracias en silencio por el caso en el que había estado trabajando Brennan. Después de todo, a pesar de que no le gustaba que ella se sintiera ni siquiera mínimamente mal, de no haberse encontrado tan vulnerable jamás habrían llegado al punto en el que se encontraban ahora. Así que a Booth no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que, en ciertos aspectos, no era tan malo que a veces su compañera trabajara bajo presión.

-Me alegro. -Besó su nariz suavemente pensando en lo mucho que cambiarían las cosas a partir de ese momento. -Porque ya no pienso dejarte marchar nunca, Huesos.

**FIN.**

Gracias a los que han leído este pequeño fic. Es el primero que escribo sobre esta serie, así que no estoy muy acostumbrada. Intentaré ir mejorando en los próximos (tengo un par de ideas nuevas, esta vez para historias algo más largas). Se agradecen los reviews y con ellos todo tipo de críticas constructivas :)

Aclarar, además, que este one-shoot se centra únicamente en la pareja de Booth y Brennan, por eso no llegué a plantear la resolución del caso con el que se introduce. No es un caso tomado de la serie así que podría situarse en cualquier temporada (sobre esto hay más información en mi perfil, lo mejor explicado que he podido)

Gracias nuevamente :)


End file.
